


Protecting Nightmare

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Even Champions have nightmares. When Lance gets struck by one in Wyndon's hotel, it's up to his crush to calm him down.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 5





	Protecting Nightmare

**Cynthia's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't know why I woke up until I sat up. My throat felt like sandpaper. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep like this, so I walked downstairs to the lobby's cafe.

"Why are you up?" A voice called from the self service counter. I looked into the darkness and saw Katt's Hawlucha standing in his nightgown with a mug of something in his hand.

"What have you got there?" I asked him, curiously.

"Warm milk, it helps me sleep." Hawlucha answered before taking a sip.

"Mind if I have some?"

"Sure, I don't need all of it or I'll be up again to use the bathroom." He chuckled. I took the mug from him and gulped half of it down before handing it back. "Whoa, you're thirsty."

"My throat was so dry, I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"That's fine." He chugged the rest of it, then placed the mug on the washing rack. "I should get back to bed. Goodnight." He quickly sprinted upstairs and I followed behind. Before I got to my room, I saw something I never thought I'd see.

Lance was outside his door, curled up in a ball in his pyjamas and crying. His sobs broke my heat into pieces in an instant. I gave him a hug.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong???" I spoke carefully in case I made him worse. He looked at me. His face was red and tear stained.

"It sounds stupid..." He managed tp speak through his sobbing.

"Even if it is, I won't mind. Just tell me what happened."

"I had a nightmare..." He confessed.

"Aww, Lance, that's not stupid at all. Everyone has a nightmare at least once. I had a strange one two days ago about being turned into a carrot and being added to someone's salad. I don't know why it was like that, but it happened. What was your nightmare about?"

"Well...I was in a cave full of wild Pokemon with you...all of a sudden, a pack of Mightyena attacked us out of nowhere. One of them knocked you off the edge of a very high cliff, but I grabbed on to your hand. I tried to pull you up, but I was too weak and let go...you fell in...your screams of distress and horror rattled in my ears as I stood there, helpless...the nightmare then ended...!" He explained and his sobs became louder.

"Don't worry, it never happened in real life, did it? I'm still here with you and even if I'm not with you physically, I'll always be here." I placed a hand on Lance's chest roughly where his heart was. His sobs stopped, but tears still fell down his blushing cheeks.

"Really???"

"Really. I love you Lance. I don't want to lose you." Lance nearly launched himself at me and kissed me on the lips. It lasted a few seconds and I pulled away. "We should get some sleep. Think about the happy times, ok? Any more nightmare and you can come and see me, ok?" Lance nodded in response to my questions and got up. He wiped his face with his crimson sleeve, staining it with his tears. "Goodnight Lance."

"Goodnight Cynthia. I love you."

The rest of the night was as peaceful as a sleeping flock of Wooloo.


End file.
